A Heart Full of Love
by Moonheart13
Summary: Everyone can find love, even when they think all hope is lost...CHACK, DRABBLES. Songs are form Les Mis, but you don't have to know that story to know what's happening. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces. I also don't own Les Miserables or any of the songs from it.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, a bit of gore, language, and mentions of sex.**

* * *

**Javert's Suicide**

Chase glanced down at the bowl of soup, inwardly scowling. The treacherous Hannibal Bean had just given this strange potion to him, offering him a life of immortality, but on the side of evil.

He trudged back to his own private quarters of the Xiaolin temple, his eyes narrowed in anger.

There was a part of Chase that simply wanted to fling the bowl a mile away; to renounce Hannibal's offer and go on with his life as a Xiaolin warrior.

Damned if he live in the debt of this monster! Damned if he allow this unholy creature to have control over him! Chase and the other Xiaolin were something like the law when it came to the Heylin and with this outrageous offer…Hannibal was _mocking_ him.

He entered the room and slammed the bowl down onto the table that was located in the middle of the room. He huffed, turned on his heel, and made to leave, perhaps to tell Guan or Dashi of the events and warn them that Hannibal might try to tempt them next.

Then…he paused.

He stopped in the middle of the doorway, staring into the night. The other part of him began to speak.

What if…this was his one chance to be the greatest warrior who ever lived? He knew of the prophecy about him, but…what if he could only become that way on the side of evil? Perhaps the bean really _was_ trying to help him?

The dark-haired man leaned against the doorway, feeling sick to his stomach.

For the first time, he began to doubt what the side of good had to offer him. He never truly got anything out of saving people, did he? Never received any rewards or any gifts for his good deeds and even if someone was grateful enough to compensate him with a present of some sort, he wasn't allowed to accept it, since the monks were supposed to be humble at all times.

He entered back into his darkened room, glancing out a nearby window at the shining stars in the night sky. Normally, Chase would find them beautiful and entrancing, but tonight they only made him feel worse. Who knows how long those stars would hang up there in the sky? Maybe there was something more to those bright lights than meets the human eye? He wouldn't know. He'd die before he got the chance to know. To know _anything_.

With immortality, he could live for all eternity, do anything he wanted, and learn so many new things that he would never get the chance to see or try were he to stay mortal.

He turned his head back to the bowl of soup, gulping nervously in his throat.

This could be his one chance…to be the greatest. Not only would his name go down in history, but he would be around for all to see if they wanted proof of his existence.

Chase slowly moved over to the bowl, thoughts flying in and out of his brain.

He couldn't stay on the side of good. It would never give him the proper recognition he deserved. If he lived forever, he could watch how the world either prospered or ruined itself. Maybe he could even rule over it one day…

He stood, facing the bowl on the table and removed the top. He stared at the disgusting liquid and narrowed his eyes.

This decision could open so many doors for him. He could experience knew things, meet new people, and maybe…maybe even find someone to love, despite how corny it sounded…

He raised the bowl high in the air and tilted both it and his head back, allowing the liquid to fall down his throat.

He gulped the liquid in once, twice, thrice…before he dropped the bowl.

He felt the excruciating pain shooting through his body, his bones breaking and twisting themselves into different shapes and length. He let out an inhuman growl, much to his own surprise. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening to him, but something told him it was a decision he would not regret in the long run.

**Castle on a Cloud**

From a great distance, Jack watched his fellow classmates through narrowed eyes. He observed them as they played their games or just sat around to converse with one another.

He didn't necessarily hate _them_; he just hated the fact that he couldn't _be_ like them.

The other kids didn't really bully him or anything, but none tried to invite him into their circle. He'd tried a few times to ask if he could play or become friends with them, but was normally either ignored or threatened to go away.

Not only did Jack look weird, he was a genius, which meant that not only was he placed two grades higher, but many of the other students envied him for his mind. Technically, despite that he was placed in the second grade, the boy probably could handle high school work if he wanted, but that would be even worse. He was already an outcast, not only with his classmates, but even the teachers were jealous of his intellect!

He looked away from the other children and shut his eyes. Then, he did what most kids, and even some adults, do best.

He allowed his imagination to run wild.

Jack imagined a world that was ruled by him. All the other students were his personal servants and his parents, who didn't have the brains to try and help him in any way, cowered in fear at his ruthlessness. He pictured buildings burning and people screaming in terror as he trotted down the street, held high in the air as he laughed maniacally.

_"One day," _Jack thought happily to himself,_ "One day…I will rule the __**whole world**__."_

**I Dreamed a Dream**

"Chase, you can't just throw me out!" the immortal's latest lover, or rather 'floozy' in Chase's eyes, screeched angrily.

The dragonman had his back turned to the other man. "Funny, since there is really no other explanation for what I am doing at the present time."

The slut growled with frustration, "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"No," Chase's voice darkened as he spoke, causing the other man to halt in his actions, "_You_ are the one that doesn't know who you are dealing with."

In a split second, Chase had his hand enclosed around the leech's neck and tossed his body effortlessly out the door. Before the door closed, the dragon noticed the tramp's body fall to the ground, but from the power of Chase's throw, easily rolled over the mountainside. He'd probably be dead before he reached the bottom.

Chase sighed to himself and turned back around.

Another lover gone after only a few nights. Chase had lost count of the people he'd tried to court and take on as lovers.

They were all the same. Man or woman, gay or straight. They all wanted his power for their own, saw fit to try and order him around, and even had the gall to call him an idiot for daring to throw them to the side.

He reflected on the first one he'd taken on as a lover.

A young man, about the age that he was when he drank the Lao Mang Long soup. Of Chinese descent like himself, they had already shared a few things in common and after only a few months of courting, they slept together.

Despite it being Chase's first time, he never regarded the experience as very special. This was mostly due to the fact that the bastard left him all alone the next morning with no word of where he'd gone.

Picking up on his scent, Chase had found the man at one of the nearby docks and confronted him about his actions, but was met with a simple hand-wave from the other, who basically claimed that it meant nothing to him and he wanted to move on, strongly suggesting Chase to do the same.

That was the first time Chase had directly murdered someone.

Of course, he'd killed people when he'd burned down villages or taken down armies of soldiers, but this was the first and certainly not the last time that he'd watched a person die slowly and painfully at his hand. Granted, many times after this he would sometimes torture his victims for days on end, cruelly watching them suffer, but this time he had simply choked the man until he'd stopped breathing.

Chase leaned against one of the columns of his citadel, shutting his eyes.

It was almost 250 years since he'd turned to the side of evil and in that time, he'd had more victories and accomplishments than one could ever dream of achieving. He'd built himself an enormous lair, found a way to turn the warriors he defeated into lions, tigers, and other fantastic members of the cat family, and had discovered incredible magic that he didn't even know existed.

He gripped onto his chest-plate, squeezing his eyes more tightly.

The only downside was…he was alone.

He knew it sounded whiny, it sounded selfish, and most of all, it was _pathetic_. Still, he couldn't deny the ache that he felt in his Heylin heart. When he made his decision to join the dark side, he thought that he might receive his one chance at true love. He'd have the opportunity to travel the world in search for his mate.

Yet lover after lover was thrown at the door for some reason or another. No one was compatible with him. People respected him and some claimed that they loved him, but it was all fake. They didn't love _him_. They loved his _power_.

The dark-haired dragonman gripped onto the column with his hands as his body began to shake. He desperately fought the urge to pour his emotions out, but the tears were a brutal army that would not be so easily defeated. The droplets poured down his face as he sunk down to the ground, still grabbing onto the column.

Finally deciding that he simply didn't care anymore, Chase gave into the sobs and cried against the large column for who knows how long. From the incessant mumblings, he spoke of his loneliness and confusion.

250 years had gone by and he _still_ had no one? How long would he have to wait for his one true love? How long would he be forced to endure in this cruel world where no one cared about anybody but themselves? When would he find someone who would simply love him for him?

_Never._

It would never happen. Chase Young was a monster and monsters never found love.

As he continued to cry and weep, in the back of his mind, Chase firmly decided that he would never bring himself to this disgusting state of weakness because of emotions ever again.

If it was a life of loneliness he was destined for, so be it.

**On My Own**

"It seems that you have all failed again, monks," Chase declared smugly as said Xiaolin warriors glared at him angrily. "Give your masters my best when you tell them of your defeat."

From a nearby wreckage of metal and rocks, Jack Spicer pulled himself out, trying to get to his feet. He curiously watched as the monks and Chase went back and forth for a while, neither party acknowledging the goth's presence. Finally, the monks headed back to Dojo and left the scene to regroup.

Jack silently watched Chase, as the dragonman in turn, observed the Xiaolin's departure. Once they were gone, he teleported away without even an acknowledgement of Jack's presence, leaving the teen alone on what was, until a few minutes ago, a battlefield.

He suddenly felt something small hit the side of his face and tilted his head upwards. Rain began to fall from the skies and soaked his clothes. Normally, Jack might have thrown a fuss about such a thing (since rain had a tendency to ruin his hair), but today, he felt too…sad.

Yes. Sad.

Too sad to worry about something as trivial as his hair.

He slowly walked across the stretch of land around him, thinking to himself.

_Chase._

Nowadays, he was all Jack seemed to think about. Jack barely concentrated on taking over the world or trying to win showdowns anymore. Especially when Chase was near, the young man could barely think straight. Some days he was too frazzled to try anything and ended up looking like a failure more than usual, if that was even possible.

"On my own, as usual," Jack said to himself as he stepped into a few nearby puddles.

Jack was used to being by himself, but that didn't mean he liked it. He was a clingy person by nature and he supposed that was at least one of the reasons why most people didn't like him. However, there was only one person he cared about not liking him and that was Chase.

At first, Jack had simply idolized the elder man because…well, he's _Chase Young_. However, that soon developed into an actual crush. Now, Jack was a bit older and he knew that it wasn't simply a crush anymore. He felt _way_ too deep for Chase for it to just be a stupid crush.

Sometimes, Jack would childishly imagine that Chase actually cared for him and would hold him protectively and affectionately in his arms like a precious object. The thought always made the evil genius smile for a few fleeting seconds, knowing how content he'd feel. He would sense that feeling that there was a way; a single chance that the two of them could be together and would simply be happy to be in each other's company.

However, the fantasy would soon pass and Jack would concede that he was a complete idiot for even considering such a thing. No matter how much he loved Chase, would do anything and everything for the man, the warlord would never want him.

If Jack was gone the next day, dead or otherwise, it wouldn't affect Chase. The dragonman's world was perfect, a land that the man was content to be in all by himself. The man literally needed no one and he was seemingly happy with that life. He lived in a world that full of a magnificent happiness that Jack had never and would never know.

Still…Jack could never deny that he loved Chase and he knew his feelings would never be requited. It was about time he accepted it.

**Little Fall of Rain**

Chase observed the battlefield with a look of disdain. The monks were strewn in various places, all very much alive, but knocked out cold. Most of the Heylin had fled with the exception of Chase. He hadn't really come for their Shen Gong Wu, but to defeat them for the simple fun of it.

As the man began to walk across the landscape, he noticed how much of the area was destroyed thanks to their use of elements. His ears perked up at the sound of whimpering.

The dragon narrowed his eyes and strode over to a nearby rock, poking his head around it to see a familiar face. "What have you done to yourself now, Spicer?"

The goth offered no other explanation, but a noise of pain. Chase focused in on Jack's side and detected the scent of blood. He looked closer to see blood pouring out of his side, staining his clothes.

The image itself was outrageous to Chase, since Jack was normal able to escape from a battle with perhaps only a few scratches here and there. To see the young man in actual, serious pain…

"Spicer…" the overlord mumbled as he bent down on both knees, to examine the wound. He guessed that the gash was probably from one of Omi's daggers of ice that he'd shot through the air at one point during the battle.

Up above, rain began to fall from the sky, along with a light roar of thunder.

"Spicer, can you hear me?" Chase demanded as he placed his hands on the gash.

Jack opened his recently closed eyes and glanced at the elder man. Strangely, the teen smiled in a tired manner. "Yeah, I can hear you, Chase."

"Listen, Spicer," the warlord ordered, "I'm going to try and close your wound with magic, but it is going to be very painful. Do you understand?"

There was a slight pause before the red-head answered, "Uh-huh, I understand. As long as you're here I'll be okay."

Chase could tell that the boy was obviously out of it. Conjuring up his magic, he dug his fingers into the wound and began to close it up. Surprisingly, the goth didn't scream or cry out in agony. He laid his body against Chase and whimpered a little, but for the most part was quiet.

As the gash began to close, Chase turned his attention to Jack, whose eyes were staring directly at him. They were half-lidded from the pain, but focused completely on the dragonlord.

At that moment, as he stared into Jack's eyes, it occurred to him just what the hell he was doing.

He was saving _Jack Spicer_? Using up his precious magic up for this _insect_? Since when did he care what happened to Spicer?

Then, as Chase stared into Jack's eyes, his eyes widened in shock. The look on Jack's face and in his red eyes was a look of complete trust.

For a few moments, the dragonlord brushed it off, since Jack was in a great deal of pain and was probably going to be unconscious in a few minutes, but that look stayed upfront in his mind.

The cut finally closed fully and the teen gave a grunt of displeasure, but said nothing.

After about a minute of consideration, Chase carefully picked the evil genius up in his arms and teleported to his citadel, placing Jack delicately in one the many bedrooms his citadel housed. He pulled the covers over Jack (who had just fallen asleep) and stared down at him for a long while.

Why hadn't the boy cried out in pain or tried to get away when he approached him or fixed his wound? As much as Chase tried, he couldn't get that damnable look that Jack gave him out of his mind. In all his years of living, both Xiaolin and Heylin, never once had he seen such a trusting demeanor.

Perhaps Jack _could_ be useful to him with all his devotion, a good ally and minion if he was trained properly. Technically, the teen would be indebted to him for saving his life, so Chase could have something to hold over Jack's head if he didn't cooperate.

Without thinking, he touched the top of Jack's head and lightly ruffled his fingers through the boy's hair. Immediately, he brought his hand back in horror, questioning again what the _hell_ he thought he was doing.

Chase then turned on his heel and walked out of the room, determined to figure out what had gotten into him.

**Suddenly**

In the darkened chambers of Chase's bedroom, two figures were snuggled up close to one another, a multitude of blankets covering them to provide warmth.

The larger and elder of the two glanced down at his bedmate, who was snoring softly against his chest.

Chase couldn't quite figure out how all this had happened. One day he'd gone from not caring if Jack Spicer, the insignificant worm would breathe his very last breath to fretting about whether or not Jack Spicer, his precious, little mate was warm enough in the cold room.

After he'd healed and taken Jack back to his citadel, Chase kept a vigilant eye over the teen and when the boy finally awoke, the dragonman informed him of the details of what happened. The evil genius was a little confused at first, but managed to connect everything together after he cleared his head.

Once Jack could move around on his own again, Chase officially accepted Jack as his apprentice. The goth was obviously confused about the sudden change of heart (almost as much as Chase was), but, not one to look a gift horse (or rather a dragon, in this case) in the mouth, Jack agreed to the position without hesitation.

Not long after the training began, Chase realized that _something_ was happening between the two of them, but couldn't figure out what. He constantly agonized over why in the name of all that is evil would he make Jack Spicer his apprentice? He didn't _hate_ Jack really nor did he want him dead, but the mechanic wasn't really a warrior. During training, Chase found that while Jack didn't have much in way of strength, he _was_ flexible.

Chase lightly ran his fingers through Jack's hair, smiling as he recalled a few months ago when he'd finally bedded the genius and was stunned to find out how passionate the fool acted in the heat of sex.

Out of any of the other lovers Chase had ever had, Jack was the first to fully submit to the overlord. For the first time, the dragonman was given a blank check to do practically anything he wanted to the goth (within reason, of course).

Now, Jack was labeled as his apprentice, his consort, his lover, and his mate.

Never before had Chase ever possessed a true mate. As his mate, Jack was given immortality, so that he could be bonded to Chase for all eternity.

Chase pressed his face against the top of Jack's head and whispered quietly, "So suddenly…"

Everything had happened so quickly and the weeks they spent in each other's company before and after they slept together were so lovely and wonderful. After so many years of loneliness and solitude, Chase felt _whole_ again.

Jack was just the sort of person that he needed. He was young and therefore, could be taught. He was loyal, which meant that he didn't want to leave Chase's side. Even though he'd never admit it to anybody, Chase wanted that security of having someone be truly devoted to him without the use of his magic.

The best part was while Jack did have the utmost respect for Chase as an overlord, he didn't necessarily _love _him for those reasons. Jack loved Chase for who he was; an evil, dragonic, Heylin warrior.

Now that Jack was his responsibility, his number one priority was to keep him safe. Chase was slightly frightened that he might fail Jack in that way. What if he didn't grab him in time if the boy was being thrown off a cliff? What if one of the other Heylin tried to trick him into thinking that Chase didn't really love him?

Instinctively, Chase pulled Jack's body even closer and, although he was completely asleep, the red-head snuggled against the elder man's chest, sweetly mumbling the dragonman's name.

No, he wouldn't fail Jack. He'd searched and waited _far_ too long for his mate. He wasn't about to give him up so easily.

* * *

**A/N: So, my choir had this huge performance less than a month ago and we did a bunch of medley's from famous musicals and one the was for Les Mis. I'd heard of the musical, but had never seen it, besides hearing like one or two songs. I ended up putting the soundtrack on my Ipod and buying the movie. Yeah, I kinda fell in love with it. While I do have a few problems with the movie, the music is just gorgeous. Technically, this whole thing is just one long story, but I split it up to incorporate the songs. These aren't all my fav songs, but I couldn't use all of them, of course.**

**Javert's Suicide: I know, I know, this is a weird one to start with, but when I heard it, my mind wandered over to this idea. I know, it's kinda different from the episode, but I really wanted to do this version.**

**Castle on a Cloud: First song I ever heard from Les Mis. Wanted to do a more darker version for the song for Jack. A little hardcore for second grade, am I right? XD**

**I Dreamed a Dream: Hooray for OOC-Chase! I hope this one made you sad 'cause it makes me sad, too. By the way, isn't floozy a fun word? X3**

**On My Own: My favorite song from Les Mis. When I first heard it in the movie I was like, "OMIGAWD, this sounds just like Jack and Chase!" I was originally going to incorporate this song in my Chack Songwriting Drabbles, but then as I listened to all the songs over and over again, I decided to give it its whole thing.**

**Little Fall of Rain: I ****_almost_**** killed Jack off. Seriously, I was gonna be really mean, but if Jack is dead how can I write a happy ending?!**

**Suddenly: The ending. Hooray.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this! R&R!**


End file.
